Apocalipsis en World Wide Academy
by PeterFunGhoul
Summary: La serie Highschool Of The Dead con los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia. HongIce, DenNor y SuFin como parejas principales.
1. Acto 1 Spring Of The DEAD

**Hola, sed buenos conmigo que es lo primero que escribo ;w; Me parece que no hay ningún crossover HOTDxAPH, en fin, yo no leí ninguno, y menos con HongIce de principal e_e**

**Personajes que aparecen en el Acto 1:**

**Li Xiao Wang es Hong Kong - Emil Bonnewiik es Islandia - Lukas Bonnewiik es Noruega - Mathias Kohler es Dinamarca - Sadiq Adnan es Turquía - Roderich Edelstein es Austria - Vash Zwingli es Suiza - Emma Vanderhoeven es Bélgica - Lily Zwingli es Liechteinstein - Toris Lorinaitis es Lituania - Feliks Lukasiewicz es Polonia (y creo que no me comí ninguno.).  
**

* * *

**Acto 1: Spring of the DEAD**

La noche anterior a que todo llegara a su fin, me quedé despierto hasta tarde…

"_Me parece un poco anticipado pensar así."_

A la mañana siguiente decidí saltarme un par de clases. Estaba tumbado en la azotea del instituto, inmerso en mis pensamientos... recordando cosas que no quería recordar.

"_Supongo que puedo prometértelo", dijo un poco ruborizado, "Cuando sea mayor seré tú… uhm… 'esposa'…"._

Cerré los ojos un instante, cogiendo aire profundamente.

"_Así que te adelantan un curso por tus notas, ¿eh, Emil?", no dijo nada, "Pensé que te gustaba estar en la misma clase que yo", bromeé._

"_N-no digas tonterías"_

"_Y tu hermano repite uno para estar en la misma clase que tú…"_

"_No lo entenderías nunca", y se fue._

-Estúpida promesa, que le parta un rayo...

-Eres idiota

Entonces me sorprendí. Era Lukas, el hermano de Emil. No sé de donde había salido, pero detesto cuando aparece de la nada y se mete donde no le llaman.

-Eres muy previsible, siempre escondiéndote aquí cuando estás deprimido por problemas estúpidos como si fueras un niño pequeño. -abrí la boca para contestar pero pareció ignorarme.- El trimestre no ha hecho nada más que comenzar y ya estás así. Tú sigue faltando a clase, vas a repetir, lo sé.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. -interrumpí- Te recuerdo que las clases no han terminado por hoy.

-Ya. Pero yo puedo permitirme faltar. Total, lo de este curso ya lo sé. Te recuerdo que repetí. Aunque adrede, ya sabes, soy un genio. -su cara siempre era totalmente inexpresiva, al igual que su tono al hablar.

-Sólo por querer estar en clase de Emil, ya sé. ¿Por qué-

-Porque detesto a los idiotas. Y no quiero que mi querido hermano se junte con ellos.

-Pero-

-Especialmente a los que no son conscientes de su propia idiotez. Y espero que no seas uno de ellos. Regresa pronto a clase y ponte las pilas.

-Que-

-Y si te repito las suficientes veces lo idiota que eres a lo mejor dejas de ser tan idiota. Idiota.

-Uhm...

-¿Y todo porque mi hermanito no hizo la idiotez de seguir juntándose contigo? -se dio la vuelta y se fue.- Idiota.

Me volví a apoyar en la barandilla una vez desapareció por completo, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho. No sé por qué Emil me está molestando tanto ahora. Quiero decir, por qué no me está molestando. Vamos, me molesta que no me hable.

_"Una vez sentí algo por Li Xiao, pero no importa... cada vez que estoy con él, parece molesto... no es feliz cuando me acerco, así que..."_

¿Así que qué? ¿Por qué esas palabras me habían molestado tanto?

Un sonido metálico me alejó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la vista y pude ver a alguien golpeando las puertas de la verja del instituto. Sería algún gamberro. O un borracho. Qué molesto. No había más que caminar chocándose, y hacer ruido. A lo mejor podría ser un loco que se escapó del manicomio. O eso parecía. Cuatro profesores salieron después de un rato a ver que pasaba.

-¿Pero qué falta de respeto es esta? -dijo el profesor de música, un tanto estirado, en un tono de voz algo elevado, aunque relajado.- ¡Por favor, márchese! ¡O tendremos que llamar a la policía!

Al ver que el "personaje" que estaba molestando ignoró a los profesores, y golpeaba más fuerte, se acercó a la puerta más para seguir hablando, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el "personaje" le agarró de un brazo y le mordió, entonces el profesor Edelstein (el estirado) soltó un fuerte aullido.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ- -gritó el profesor Zwingli, de Educación Física, mientras corría a apartar a Edelstein. -¡Profesora Vanderhoeven! ¡Llame a la policía y a una ambulancia DE INMEDIATO!

-¡S-SÍ! -gritó ella asustada mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil. Observé esa escena sin moverme, totalmente alucinado y, he de admitir que algo asustado. Pero mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando el señor Edelstein dejó de moverse.

El profesor Zwingli empezó a poner una visible mueca de horror, se agachó en el suelo y comenzó a zarandear al otro por los hombros.

-¡Edelstein! ¡Responda!

-Es inútil... -dijo la ayudante de Zwingli, su hermana pequeña, con un tono seco y triste- Parece que... quiero decir, ha... h-ha muerto... -en ese momento hubo un silencio sepulcral. Las dos chicas empezaron a llorar un poco, sobre todo la menor, Lily. Todos se quedaron con una cara horrorizada, triste, incluso yo, que observaba a lo lejos.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡SÓLO es un mordisco! -gritó Zwingli.

La profesora Emma Vanderhoeven tecleaba rápidamente los números de emergencia, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Aunque todo el mundo se llevó una alegre sorpresa al notar que Edelstein empezó a mover un brazo. Se le quedaron mirando un rato.

-¿Ro-roderich? -Zwingli le irguió un poco, apoyado en sus brazos- ¿Estás bien?

Por lo que pude ver, Edelstein apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Zwingli (haciendo que se ruborizara violentamente) y se acercó a su cuello. Cuando casi estaba por estallar de la risa, me quedé más horrorizado que antes. El profesor de música le mordió. Y muy fuerte. Había mucha sangre. Zwingli, el macho de Zwingli, empezó a gritar agudamente, seguido de un grito mayor emitido por Lily.

-¡NII-SAMA! ¡NII-SAMA! -lloraba, y Vanderhoeven la alejó un poco de la escena- ¡S-SEÑOR EDELSTEIN, SUELTE A MI HERMANO!

-¡Señor Edelstein, ¿qué hace?

Me quedé mirando la macabra escena un minuto más, cuando Edelstein y Zwingli empezaron a perseguir a las otras dos, que corrían chillando. Entonces huí. Corrí por los pasillos lo más rápido que pude, jadeando del cansancio y el temor, con sólo un pensamiento por la cabeza, hasta que llegué a mi destino y abrí la puerta de par en par. Veinticinco pares de ojos comenzaron a mirarme en silencio.

-¡WANG! ¿No sólo tienes que faltar a clase? ¿También tienes que interrumpir la clase de los demás? -curiosos empezaron a cuchichear, mientras me acercaba al pupitre de Emil. Su hermano me estaba matando con la mirada, y un tío raro con el pelo despeinado se reía mientras le decía algo a Lukas por lo bajo.

-Li Xiao, ¿de qué vas? -me soltó Emil con el ceño fruncido.

-No te entretengas, tenemos que irnos. -le tiré de un brazo y arrastrándolo lo levanté, intentando mantener mi expresión seria y calmada como siempre.

-¿A qué viene esto? -se resistía, tirando de su brazo.

-Wang, ¿qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Lukas, muy enfadado.

-Hubo una pelea ahí fuera, y creo que murió gente.

-¿Eeeh? ¡Sí que eres gracioso! -el tío raro rió más fuerte, seguido de unas risitas de otros compañeros.

-Mathias, cierra tu boca. -Lukas le tiró de la corbata al tal Mathias, como ahorcándolo.

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Vete el despacho del director, Wang! -me gritó el profesor, y luego señaló a Emil.- ¡Y tú también!

Avergonzado, Emil se apresuró, casi corriendo, a salir de clase con la cabeza agachada. Le seguí tranquilamente y cerré la puerta con fuerza, para volver a agarrar al otro.

-¡Suéltame!

-Había alguien en la puerta y empezaron profesores a pelear entre ellos. Tenemos que largarnos.

Se soltó de mí y retrocedió un paso, mirándome seriamente.

-¿Tienes tu teléfono móvil? -no respondí- Sé que te saltas las normas. Dame tu móvil, llamaré a la policía, mi padre trabaja allí.

Tras unos segundos, cedí en un suspiro y le di mi teléfono, con cuidado, ya que me lo acababan de comprar, y me alejé para mirar si había algo para poder ir armado por si acaso. Por suerte encontré la bolsa de deportes de alguien del club de baseball, de un americano bastante fuerte que siempre llevaba un bate de metal. Eso serviría.

Emil marcó un número con la mano un poco temblorosa y esperó. Y esperó. Y seguía comunicando. Hasta que por fin cogió alguien, y cuando iba a abrir la boca, saltó un contestador automático.

"En este momento no podemos atenderle. Le rogamos que vuelva a intentarlo más tarde. En estos momentos la línea de emergencia de la policía está saturada. Esta llamada está siendo grabada, aunque le repetimos que vuelva a intentarlo más tarde."

-N-no...

-¿Uhm?

-La l-línea de emergencia... está s-saturada... no p-pue-

"¡Atención a todos los alumnos y al personal! -el megáfono interrumpió a Emil, que cortó la llamada con los ojos llorosos, aunque conteniéndose- ¡Se están produciendo disturbios en el recinto, nee~! Así que evacuen el centro de inmediato siguiendo las normas del profesorado, ¿da~? -empezaron a escucharse ruidos- Nee, esto es malo, da~ -entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe de algo metálico- Kolkolkolkol...", y se cortó.

-No es posible...

-Emil, te lo dije. -abrí un armario del conserje y encontré material para reparaciones. Tomé una tubería un poco pesada y se la di.- Ten esto.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesitaremos defendernos, ¿no? -levanté un poco el bate.

Emil suspiró y me devolvió el móvil. Una vez lo guardé empezamos a caminar, pero notamos que gente de otras clases del piso de arriba y otros pasillos estaban empezando a salir en manada, entonces volví a agarrar a Emil de la muñeca y corrí como nunca, hasta llegar a la salida.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la puerta, nos encontramos con un profesor: Sadiq Adnan. Y no era un profesor cualquiera. Era el profesor preferido de Emil. Con quien quedaba algunas tardes para que le diera clases particulares. Del que todo el mundo decía que Emil estaba enamorado. _MI Emil_. El profesor al que yo más odiaba.

-Chicos, ¿y vuestros compañeros? Según las indicaciones de los profesores, tenéis que salir todos juntos. -Levanté una ceja.

-¿Indicaciones de los profesores? -me burlé.- Están saliendo todos en manada. Y ya que nos castigaron, decidimos adelantarnos.

-¿Y eso? -señaló la tubería, y Emil, mirando a otro lado ruborizado, soltó mi mano y la apretó un poco con las dos manos.

-Defensa.

-En fin, chicos. -suspiró.- Os acompañaré yo. Vamos.

Continuamos caminando a la salida (Sadiq nos recordó que "no se puede correr por los pasillos") hasta que nos encontramos con la profesora Vanderhoeven.

-

Me apresuré para salir de clase cuando empezaron a hablar por megafonía, intentando que el profesor no me viera. Me escondí rápidamente detrás de una columna. Mientras el director hablaba, parecía que hubiera matado al final a alguien con algo metálico, entonces Mathias salió corriendo de clase.

-Pssss. Tú, Mathias. -susurré para llamarte la atención. Sonrió exageradamente al verme y corrió hacia mí gritando "Luke~~". Y yo no me ruboricé ni nada de esas tonterías.- Shh. Baja tu volumen. Y llámame "Lukas". -le miré mal- Nos vamos.

Entonces le tiré de la manga para esconderlo también cuando todo el mundo empezó a salir con prisa y muy violentamente. Me asomé un poco a través de la columna y vi que corrían como salvajes en manada, a empujones, pisando a la gente que caía. Aunque me mantuve estoico, serio, y sin decir nada.

-

Nos quedamos quietos los tres al ver que la profesora estaba rara. Llena de sangre, muy pálida, y dando tumbos al caminar.

-Emma, menos mal. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sadiq, acercándose a ella. Pero le contestó con un gruñido.- ¿Emma? -entonces la profesora abrió la boca de una manera descomunal, con un gruñido mayor, y se acercó más al profesor, mientras este se alejaba.- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-No dejes que te toque. -recordé lo que le había pasado al profesor de música. Sadiq me miró con curiosidad, pero al apartar la vista de la otra, ésta le agarró del brazo y le mordió.

-¡P-profesor! -Emil corrió a ayudarle- ¡Suéltele, señorita Vanderhoeven!

-¡Emil, pégale con la tubería! -le grité- ¡Golpéale!

-¡Pero es-

-¿¡Prefieres que mate a Adnan! -sabía que diciendo eso me haría caso. Y acerté. Emil soltó un grito ahogado y le dio en la cabeza a la profesora, mientras el profesor la empujaba. Pero era inútil. No se soltaba.

-¡EMIL! ¡QUE LE GOLPEES MÁS FUERTE!

-¡PERO-

Sabiendo que no lo iba a hacer nunca, agarré más fuerte el bate pidiéndome perdón a mí mismo por lo que iba a hacer en aquel momento. Corrí hacia allí, empujé a Emil lejos y le pegué en la cabeza con el bate a la profesora lo más fuerte que pude. Esta cayó en el suelo, muerta. Emil me miró horrorizado, pero luego se levantó y corrió hacia Adnan.

-¡P-profesor! ¿Estás bien?

-Claro, Emil. -él sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con el brazo sano- Sólo es un mordisco de nada.

-¡Pero estás sangrando!

Apreté los dientes.

-¡No sabía que Emma tuviera tanta fuerza!

-P-pero profesor...

-Estaba muerta. -ambos me miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dices, pequeñajo?

-No me llames así, Adnan. Y estaba muerta, pero se seguía moviendo. Era lo que le pasó al profesor de música, que le-

Un grito nos alertó. Miramos a nuestra izquierda. Unos treinta metros más allá, en el patio, alguien estaba mordiendo a una alumna. La chica gritaba y lloraba para que le soltara.

-Chicos, ¿llamasteis a la policía? -Emil asintió levemente murmurando un "Estaba saturada la línea..."- Bien, entonces es que ya llamaron otras personas. Vámonos al observatorio. Taponaremos las escaleras hasta que alguien venga a ayudarnos. Allí los del club de astronomía habrán dejado comida para las veces que vengan por la noche. Rápido.

-Es lógico. -murmuró Emil, y me miró- Hagamos lo que dice el profesor. Él siempre tiene razón.

Asentí, apretando más mis dientes, y empezamos a correr hacia unas escaleras cercanas. Llegamos a la puerta de la azotea, pero estaba la cerradura rota. Se nos iban a colar.

Entramos en la azotea y fuimos a asomarnos para ver como estaba la ciudad, y Emil soltó un pequeño grito casi inaudible. Yo simplemente miré, sorprendido por dentro: la ciudad era un caos. Ya se habían formado pequeños incendios en algunos lugares. Había atascos de gente que quería huir en coche. Sonaban sirenas de ambulancias y coches patrulla por todas partes.

-Pero qué... ¿qué demonios está pasando ahí fuera? -murmuré.

-¡Cuando hemos venido esta mañana estaba todo normal! -exclamó Emil acercándose a la barandilla para ver mejor. Entonces unos Black Hawks sobrevolaron el instituto, creando una fuerte corriente que casi tira a Emil, por lo que Adnan le agarró por la cadera. Apreté mis dientes aún más.

-¿Esos no son aviones americanos? -observó Emil cuando se alejaban.

-No, son de los nuestros. Aunque no habrían venido hasta aquí sin tener una buena razón, no hay ninguna base cerca. -le corrigió Adnan.- Aunque seguramente estén por una misión secreta. No tienen tiempo para salvarnos.

-¿Y si escapamos por fuera? -miró al profesor casi llorando.

-Fuera las cosas están muy mal. -señaló con un dedo, soltando a Emil, que estaba un poco ruborizado. En el patio, los alumnos, bueno, los alumnos muertos, estaban matando, mordiendo y destruyendo.- Y dentro deben estar aún peor.

-

El lituano y el polaco corrían en el pasillo de la mano, lo más rápido que podían, jadeando. Toris estaba casi llorando.

-F-feliks -empezó, parando de correr, ya que estaba cansado y en el pasillo no había nadie.- Te prometo que mientras estemos juntos no nos pasará nada, ¡ya lo verás!

-Tooooor~ -el otro le abrazó fuertemente- ¡Tienes razón, ya verás que salimos de esta~~! ¡O sea, todo irá súper!

Toris le dio la mano otra vez a Feliks y empezó a correr de nuevo, sonriente. Pero algo los detuvo bruscamente. Por las escaleras, uno de "ellos" que estaba tumbado en ellas agarró a Feliks por una pierna y tiró de él, haciendo que se cayera.

-¡FELIKS! -gritó Toris, tirando del polaco con las dos manos y pateando la cabeza del muerto viviente.- ¡QUE LO SUELTES!

Feliks había empezado a gritar de dolor y luego miró a Toris cuando otro de "ellos" lo había agarrado por la cabeza y lo arrastró hacia atrás, haciendo que sus manos se separaran.

-¡FELIIIIIIKS!

-

-Ellos te infectan con alguna clase de enfermedad. Por eso te dije que no dejaras que te tocara... -murmuré mirando a Adnan.

-¿"Ellos"? -replicó Emil.

-¿Prefieres que les llamemos "zombies"? -repliqué- Esto no es una película ni un videojuego. Esto es la realidad. Y al parecer, la única forma de acabar con "ellos" es aplastarles la cabeza.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirándonos los tres, cuando unos cuantos empezaron a entrar por la puerta de la azotea. Agarré de la muñeca una vez más a Emil (en contra de su voluntad, como no) y, seguidos por Adnan, subimos rápidamente las escaleras al observatorio.

Adnan nos adelantó para ir colocando cosas para montar una barricada, pero Emil tropezó. Uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros peligrosamente, y cogió a Emil por la pierna. El chico intentó darle con la tubería, pero rápidamente le aplasté la cabeza al muerto con el bate. Me apresuré para llevar a Emil en brazos y corrí intentando no tirar el bate escaleras arriba.

Media hora más tarde, por fin habíamos terminado torpemente la barricada. No aguantaría mucho, pero podríamos descansar. El profesor Adnan comenzó a sentirse más cansado y débil. Hasta le subió un poco la fiebre, y se sentó contra una pared.

-¿Por qué estará pasando esto...? -se lamentó Emil, sentado al lado del profesor.- Si al menos supiéramos la razón, podríamos encontrar alguna solución...

-Xiang -me llamó Adnan- Busca en el observatorio algunas cerillas o algo. Si se hace de noche no los veremos ven- -una fuerte tos no le dejó seguir hablando.

-¡Profesor! -Emil le agarró de los hombros- ¿Estás bien? -su tos se volvió más fuerte, hasta llegar a escupir sangre.- ¡Li Xiao! ¡Ayúdale! ¡Haz algo!

-¿Pero qué quieres que haga?

-¡ALGO!

-No soy un mago.

Entonces me fulminó con la mirada y siguió preocupándose por Adnan. Yo me digné a mirar. Sabía que eso pasaría. No me sorprendí. Fue mordido, al igual que Edelstein. Y Zwingli. Y Vanderhoeven.

-P-profesor, sólo fue un mordisco... ¿por qué te encuentras mal...?

-Emil... -otra vez tosió, y luego su voz se volvió más ronca y cansada- Pequeño, esto es como en las películas... una vez... te muerden... estás acabado...

-¡No digas eso! ¡Eso sólo es ciencia ficción! ¡Esas cosas no existen!

-Los zombies tampoco existían. -dije. Me volvió a mirar mal, casi llorando.

-Y Xiag, tú tendrás que ayudarme...

-Ya dije que no podría hacer nada. -él se rió débilmente y señaló la barandilla, que le llevaba bastantes metros a la azotea, más otros pisos hasta el suelo.

-Si me tiras desde ahí probablemente me aplaste la cabeza, ¿no?

-¡PROFESOR! ¡NO DIGAS ESO! -sollozó Emil.

-¡NO QUIERO SER UNO DE ELLOS! -y volvió a toser, esta vez escupiendo mucha más sangre.- Quiero morir siendo yo mismo, ¿¡no lo entiendes!

-P-profesor...

-Como quieras. -asentí.

-¡Y tú no digas eso, Li Xiao!

Adnan se soltó de Emil y se levantó con la intención de caminar hasta mí, pero antes de poder llegar, su ataque de tos aumentó de manera radical y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El islandés corrió alarmado hacia él gritando su nombre. Pero ya era tarde. El profesor Sadiq Adnan había muerto.

Al darse cuenta, Emil se apoyó en su pecho y lloró. Evidentemente, ese comportamiento me molestó bastante.

-En fin. Se acabó. -levanté el bate- Apártate. -me miró. Me miró con rabia, posiblemente por ser tan insensible. Pero, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Que llorara por alguien a quien odiaba?- Emil. Te he dicho que te apartes.

-No quiero.

-Emil, aparta, no quiero hacerte daño. Hablo en serio.

-¡Yo también hablo en serio! ¡Él- -se volteó otra vez para mirarle y se dio cuenta de que empezó a mover un poco sus dedos- ¿¡Ves! ¡Él está vivo!

-Emil. Mira bien.

El profesor, es decir, su cadáver, se levantó y gruñó. El otro retrocedió rápidamente asustado.

-P-profesor...

Antes de que Emil pudiera detenerme, le aparté de un empujón más lejos y corrí con el bate hacia el muerto viviente, cogiendo impulso, y, mientras él intentaba atraparme para morderme, le golpeé con fuerza el cráneo.

-¡NO! ¡LI XIAO!

Esta vez, sí, el cuerpo cayó al suelo de espaldas para no volverse a levantar jamás.

* * *

**Well, sólo diré un par de cosas porque me tengo que largar del ordenador. La primera, siento matar a tanta gente. La segunda, Lukas no repitió curso por Emil, ya veréis e_e La tercera, el director es Ivan, por si no os fijasteis xD Y la última, me odio por meter a Sadiq por medio pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**Ale, me largo BWAJAJAJA -desaparece-**


	2. Acto 2 Escape from the DEAD

**Hola~ Subo el segundo capítulo rápido ya que del primero tenía casi todo escrito desde hace mil y ya me puse a pesar el segundo. Según va pasando la serie voy metiendo ya cosas de mi cosecha :3 Os recuerdo que es el primer fic que escribo (decente, al menos) así que sed buenos :3 Sois libres de darme ideas si queréis y... en fin, espero que os guste uwu Y aviso que aquí habrá muchas escenas cortas separadas por situaciones... meh, ya veréis.**

**~Personajes nuevos que aparecen en el Acto 2~**

**Yekaterina Braginskaya es Ucrania - Eduard von Bock es Estonia - Ivan Braginski es Rusia - Natasha Arlovskaya es Bielorrusia - Raivis Galante es Letonia - Gilbert Beilschmidt es Prusia**

**PD: lo intenté mucho pero no sé si se guardó la separación entre parte y parte -_-**

* * *

**Acto 2: Escape from the DEAD**

Tras un largo abrazo, los dos volvimos a sentarnos tal y como estábamos al principio, sin haber dicho nada más. Me quedé pensando en lo que había hecho. Nunca había matado a nadie. Aunque Sadiq Adnan se puede decir que se lo merecía. O no. No sé, tal vez. Me llevé una mano a la frente suspirando.

-Qué te pasa... -murmuró Emil.

-Sólo estaba pensando en que me gustaría saber qué está pasando.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Para qué te iba a mentir?

Hablábamos muy secamente. Era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para nada. Encima el sonido de "ellos" golpeando contra la barricada me ponía de los nervios. Tenía que pensar en algún método para salir, pero...

-Déjame tu móvil de nuevo. -volvió a hablar.- Volveré a intentarlo.

-¿Para qué? Está saturado. Que tu padre sea policía no quiere decir que por eso puedas contactar con él.

-Li Xiao, puedo llamarle a su móvil directamente.

Le miré nuevamente y al final le volví a dejar mi teléfono móvil. Lo cogió y marcó rápidamente. Se lo puso a la oreja y casi inmediatamente, descolgaron.

-¿Papá? -durante unos segundos hubo silencio.

"¿ ¡Emil! ?"

-Sí, soy yo.

"¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Estás bien?"

-Sí, papá. Estoy en-

"EMIL, tienes que- - - - la ciudad- - - - - pánico- - - - - rápid- - - - - "

Y ahí se cortó. Al final de la llamada se pudo escuchar como un sonido de pistola y luego empezó a comunicar. Emil se quedó paralizado un segundo y luego bajó el móvil lentamente de su oreja, mirando a la pantalla donde se leía en letras grandes "SIN SEÑAL".

-¡P-pero como que sin señal! ¡Pero si acaba de descolgar! -intentó llamar más veces pero su padre no contestaba la llamada.- ¡No! ¡No es posible!

-Emil...

-¡No es posible! -volvió a intentarlo una vez más- ¡Cógelo, por favor, cógelo!

xxxxx

Nos habíamos escondido en el pequeño pasillo de las taquillas temporalmente.

-Ojalá pudiéramos llamar a alguien que nos ayudara...

-¿Y por qué no podemos?

-Como se nota que eres idiota, Mathias. -puse los ojos en blanco- ¿A quién quieres llamar?

-¡Al ejército! ¡A estos que tienen tanques y aviones enormes!

-Hay ciento treinta millones de habitantes en Japón. Es un país grande. ¿Por qué van a venir a un instituto en concreto que es como todos los demás? Por no hablar de que posiblemente el ejército se encuentre en la misma situación que nosotros.

-¡Entonces yo te protegeré, Luke~! -me pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras hablaba.

-Eres molesto.

-Y tú una monada~

-No digas esas cosas.

-¿Porque si no te pones rojo?

-Yo no me pongo rojo.

-¡Pues ya lo has hecho~ !

Al escuchar eso no dudé en alejar al danés de mí de un puñetazo. Después de quejarse de que le golpeé bastante fuerte, se empezó a reír. De entre todos los alumnos del instituto, ¿por qué tuve que huir con él? En fin, en aquel momento solamente quería encontrar a mi hermano.

-Vamos, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí puede atacaros alguien. -caminé hacia él para subirme a su espalda.

-Oh, qué bonito, te gusta que te lleve~

-Cierra la boca de inmediato o te la cierro de una patada.

-¡Vale, vale! -rió una vez más- Bueeeeno, ¿adonde quieres que vayamos ahora? -me agarró lo más fuerte que pudo a su espalda para que no me cayera. Que atento... quiero decir, tonto, TONTO.

-Al aula de tecnología. Podremos armarnos con algo.

xxxxxxxxx

Mi ayudante en la enfermería en aquellos momentos se encargaba de aplastarles la cabeza a los que volvían a la vida con una lámpara de pie que tenía allí. Era una escena bastante macabra, además de que no sabía que hacer.

-¡P-perdóname! -exclamó antes de matar a otro alumno más.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Me gustaría saber que podría hacer! -me acerqué con dificultad al estante de las medicinas, dado que me dolía la espalda por culpa de los pechos.- Les muerden, mueren y luego reviven. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Nunca escuché nada sobre eso!

-¡Señorita Bragiskaya, deberíamos huir!

-¿Q-qué? ¡No quiero! -empecé a llorar, como siempre que estaba asustada- ¡Fuera hay muchos!

-¡No hay opción, aquí podrán acorralarnos y matarnos!

-¡Ivaaan! -lloré- ¡Espero que mi hermano Ivan venga a salvaros!

Encontré rápidamente mi maletín de enfermería y lo llené todo lo que podía mientras Eduard "se encargaba" de los últimos pacientes afectados. Al final decidí hacerle caso en que debíamos de huir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cierra la puerta y encárgate de que no entre nadie. -dije bajándome de su espalda- Yo miraré si hay algo útil.

-¡Síiiii~!

Empecé a sacar cajas y a meter en una bolsa de tela que encontré todo lo que me podría servir: un taladro, una pistola de clavos, un martillo... y mientras, el tonto de Mathias estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándolo todo con detenimiento, hasta que detuvo la vista en algo. Giré la cabeza para ver que era. "_Romper en caso de emergencia_". Era una de esas vidrieras. Y dentro había un hacha. Caminó hasta allí y rompió el cristal de un codazo, cogiendo el contenido, y se fue a la mesa del profesor.

-¿Qué haces? Te dije que te quedaras en la puerta.

-Cuarenta centímetros de mango, veinticinco de filo en vertical, que es de unos treinta y cinco en horizontal. Y bastante pesada.

-¿Me estás haciendo caso? -me puse la bolsa en un hombro y caminé hacia él.

-El mango es bastante corto y me cuesta manejarlo. -empezó a dar hachazos al aire y luego apoyó el arma sobre la mesa, y se fue a buscar algo.

-MATHIAS, RESPONDE CUANDO TE HABLO.

-Ésto servirá. -cogió una escoba y volvió a la mesa.- El mago es del mismo grosor más o menos.

Se puso a trabajar y me quedé un rato mirando lo que hacía. Cortó con una sierra el mango de escoba y empezó a sacar una especie de clavos que unía el filo del hacha con el soporte. Después, incrustó el mango de escoba al filo del hacha y puso los clavos de nuevo con calma.

Pero entonces fue cuando cuatro de ellos empezaron a dar golpes contra la puerta. Abrí los ojos mucho, sorprendido y asustado.

-¡Mathias!

-Un clavo más y terminé... -mientras hablaba, los muertos rompieron la puerta, derribándola y entrando en el aula. Empezaron a caminar rápidamente hacia nosotros. Retrocedí casi corriendo, huyendo de ellos. Pero me tropecé con un trozo de madera que había dejado cae el imbécil de turno y caí de culo. Me iba a cubrir la cara con los brazos conteniendo un grito, pero de pronto un muerto, el más cercano a mí, cayó de lado.

Miré arriba y vi a Mathias blandiendo el hacha, y poniéndose delate de mí para defenderme. Un leve rubor se apoderó de mi cara, y tuve que mirar a otro lado para que él no lo viera.

En cosa de segundos, todos los muertos vivientes habían caído.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras mucho hablar y pensar, decidimos bajar por la barandilla hacia un lado que no había ni uno de ellos. Daría a la otra parte de la azotea, debajo de la terraza del observatorio en la que nos encontrábamos, justo delante de una escalera secundaria. Allí tendría que haber una puerta que nos llevaría a un pasillo donde están expuestos los trofeos del instituto. Entonces iríamos a la sala de profesores a mangar las llaves de un coche. Un profesor tenía un deportivo rojo bastante bueno, lo veía en el aparcamiento todas las mañanas. Y yo más o menos podía manejar un vehículo.

Aunque de la barandilla al suelo aún había algunos metros. Tendríamos que utilizar algo para bajar.

-¿Qué tal una cuerda, Li...?

-Si encuentras una cuerda...

Tras pensarlo un poco, Emil caminó hacia la puerta del observatorio y entró. Rebuscó durante cinco minutos (en los que estuve vigilado que no se acercara ninguno de "ellos" por donde queríamos bajar) y salió con un botellín de agua y una manguera de emergencia.

Se acercó a mí y me lanzó el botellín, que logré agarrar rápidamente al vuelo.

-Encontré agua que dejaron los del club de astronomía, estarás cansado. -asentí un poco y bebí- Y creo que podemos tirar la manguera por ahí abajo y utilizarla para, pues eso, bajar...

-Sí, está bien. Pero tendríamos que bajar también las armas. Así que te llevaré y tú las llevarás.

- ...¿no puedes llevar tú el bate y la tubería y dejarme bajar solo?

-No.

- ... -se quedó en silencio un rato- ¿Tengo otra opción?

-No.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Que no me puedes llevar a tu espalda y encima tengo que llevar YO la bolsa?

-Luke, ¡que tengo que usar la hacha!

-Se dice "EL hacha". Y no me apetece cargar con nada.

-Ve detrás de mí y te juro que no te pasará nada, Luke. ¿No dijiste antes que querías vivir?

Bufé en demostración de que había perdido aquel "asalto".

-En fin, pues vamos. -empecé a caminar.

-¡Espera!

Me detuve y le miré.

-Que.

-¿Por qué huiste conmigo pudiendo ir con alguien que te cayera mejor...? -era la primera vez que le veía hablar serio.

-Porque si te dejo solo acabarás haciéndolo todo mal. -miré a otro lado para no verle la cara y bajé la voz- ¿Por qué te crees que repetí curso cuando vi que a ti también te iba a pasar eso?

Su cara empezó a formar su estúpida y desagradable sonrisa y corrió para abrazarme. Como odio que me abrace.

-¡Lukaaaas~! ¡Qué bonitoooo! ¡Eres un amoooor~!

-Y tú eres muy molesto, así que suéltame y vámonos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Preparado? -le pregunté sujetándole fuerte por la cintura.

-Sí. -se apoyó un poco en mi pecho, algo cansado, agarrando las armas improvisadas.

Asentí y me senté en la barandilla, colocándome lo mejor posible para no caerme. Respiré hondo y empecé a descender lentamente. En poco tiempo llegamos a tocar el suelo de nuevo.

-Pues al final no fue tan mala idea bajar por aquí.

-Gracias. -Emil se apartó de mí y me devolvió el bate.- Ahora tocará correr de nuevo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no hagas ruido.

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras, fijándonos e que los que estaban a bastantes metros por toda la azota os ignoraban. Las escaleras eran bastante extensas, ya que llegaban al primer piso, donde estaba la puerta.

Comenzamos abajar con cuidado.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos cuando nos marchemos?

-Supongo que buscar a nuestras familias.

-Yo vivo con mi hermano y mi padre. Mi padre ahora no sé donde estará, y mi hermano... -miró al suelo con expresión triste.

-A lo mejor está vivo, quien sabe.

-¿Y tú qué?

-Vivo con mis hermanos. Si siguen con vida nos cruzaremos con ellos.

-¿Y estás tan tranquilo?

Miré a otro lado, sin contestar, y llegamos a la puerta. La abrí con cuidado, asomándome primero y apartado a Emil por si nos encontrábamos alguna desagradable sorpresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo iba detrás de él a una distancia prudente para no salir herido. Observé que estaba en muy buena forma física. Le daba fuertes y violentos hachados a los muertos rebanando sus cabezas. Su camisa blanca estaba llena de manchones rojos, al igual que sus brazos. En aquella situación me sentí bastante inútil.

Por los que nos encontramos en el pasillo, pude comprobar que no nos hacen caso hasta que hacemos algún ruido fuerte, así que posiblemente estén ciegos. Una vez que nos quedó gran parte del camino libre, me miró sonriente bajando un poco el hacha.

-Podemos continuar~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Señorita Braginskaya, ¿podría ir más rápido?

-¡Es que me duele mucho la espalda! -lloriqueó.

Suspiré y levanté de nuevo el pié de la lámpara aplastando el cráneo del último que quedaba en varios metros. Estaba ya muy cansado y la enfermera no me podía ayudar. Sentí como si se fuera a arruinar todo y os fuéramos a morir... pero, justo en ese momento, vimos un cuchillo pasar cerca de nosotros y clavarse en la frete de uno que se acercaba desde lejos.

La señorita Braginskaya parpadeó un poco, y luego miró al frente.

-¡Hermanito! -salió corriendo a abrazar al director Braginski, que se encontraba al final del pasillo (armado con una tubería de grifo) con tres alumnos: la presidenta del grupo estudiantil Natasha Arlovskaya, el vicepresidente (y también amigo mío) Raivis Galante y un alumno que iba mucho al despacho del director por diversas travesuras llamado Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Privet, da~ Me alegro de ver que estás bien, Yekaterina, ufu~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al abrir la puerta todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Todos "ellos" estaban en el suelo descabezados. Eso significaba que cabía la posibilidad de que nos encontrásemos supervivientes que nos ayudasen.

-Vamos. -le dije a Emil tirándole de la mano.

Íbamos caminando cuando escuchamos un grito, y luego bastante jaleo en cacofonía.

-¡Es mi hermano! -gritó Emil- ¡El que acaba de gritar es mi hermano! -entonces echó a correr conmigo aún de la mano.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Sí!

Tras un minuto corriendo, llegamos a una ampliación del pasillo, a un rellano, y vimos realmente al hermano de Emil, Lukas, en el suelo. Estaba manchado de sangre y con un taladro en la mano, aunque muy tranquilo (como siempre).

-¡LUKAS! -Emil salió corriendo a abrazarle. En el rostro del rubio pareció verse una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabía que estarías vivo. Eres listo.

-Bueno... -se encogió de hombros- Fue gracias a Li...

Antes de que ambos siguieran hablando, el tío raro y molesto vino desde la otra punta del pasillo, con un hacha extraña.

-¡Luke! ¡Siento haberte dejado, pero estaban bastantes por allí! ¡Dejé el camino libre! -apartó a Emil y cogió al otro por los hombros- ¡Siento haberte dejado en peligro, pero te salvaste! ¡Lo siento!

-No pasa nada, no soy imbécil, me las arreglé solo. -Lukas se levantó del suelo, seguido por el otro rubio.- En fin... creo que no conoces a Li Xiao Wang. -en ese momento me señaló- Iba en clase de Emil el curso pasado.

-Encantado. -dije con un tono un poco forzado. Me miró.

-¡Encantado! ¡Yo soy Mathias Kohler, danés, y amigo de la infancia de Luke~! ¿Verdad, Luke~?

-Cierra la boca.

Mientras hablábamos, nadie se dio cuenta de que Emil estaba aún sentado en el suelo, mirando todos los cuerpos sin vida y llorando silenciosamente. Aunque no tardó en empezar a llorar más fuerte, entonces Lukas, Mathias y yo le miramos un rato. Luego me agaché a su altura y le abracé de nuevo, esperando a que tuviera el mismo efecto que la última vez.

Emil siempre parece como su hermano, incapaz de mostrar expresión alguna, pero simplemente es serio. Ya había llorado dos veces. Llorando era adorable.

Él hundió la cabeza en mi pecho intentando controlar su llanto.

-Emil, me vas a empapar la camisa. -le vacilé.

-No molestes a mi hermano con comentarios como esos. -dijo Lukas mirándome mal.

Le ignoré y seguí abrazando a Emil. Ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su contacto... aunque eso no quiere decir que me gustase ese chico. Ya lo dije, simplemente era mío.

* * *

**Love is in aaaaair~ Ok,no. **

**Aprovecho ahora para decir que si no subo nada esta semana, no subiré hasta después del día 10 de agosto (por un viaje), y luego tardaré porque tengo que estudiar para septiembre =A=**

**También os pido reviews, que cada vez que leo uno se me llena el alma ;A; Ya el primer review que vi me me me me puso muy feliz 3**

**Y estuve revisando por ahí, pero a lo mejor falta alguna N. Es que la tecla N me está trolleando T_T**

**Bueno, ¡críticas! ¡También quiero críticas! Y si va a ser malas, no me hagáis llorar ( ? )**

**Me parece que no tengo que decir másssss... ¡ah! Un spoileo. Los PJs principales serán todos los nórdicos, Hong Kong y Sealand. IMPORTANTE. A lo mejor* después a lo largo de la historia le meto novio a Peter y tengo que ir pensando, porque Letonia no puede ser (Lovin' LatSea 3) porque... bah, no spoileo más. Simplemente me es físicamente imposible, así que ideas por favor que tengo que pensar en mis vacaciones T_T AHORA SÍ ME VOY.**

***A-LO-ME-JOR del verbo alomejorear ( ? )**


	3. Acto 3: Democracy under the DEAD

**¿Alguien me echaba de menos? *grillos* Okay .w. Eeeen fin, antes de nada, ¡no me matéis! NO he podido escribir en meses, he tenido exámenes, he enfermado en repetidas ocasiones y mi imaginación no quería trabajar. Pero a partir de ahora no volveré a dejar abandonada la serie tanto tiempo, ¿sí? Disculpadme, de verdad. Bueno, aquí llega el tercer capítulo . No me lo curré tanto como quería, pero os juro que a partir del siguiente, no se va a parecer prácticamente en nada al manga original. ¡Sólo spoilearé que aparecerán Tino, Peter y Hanatamago~ ! Disfrutad ;u;**

* * *

**Acto 3: Democracy under the Dead**

_Li Xiao_

Habíamos logrado llegar a la sala de profesores sin ningún problema, ya que Mathias se había encargado de casi todos los muertos que había en dirección a aquella zona minutos atrás.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, asomándome un poco para comprobar que el lugar estaba vacío. Mi vista recorrió rápidamente la sala y, al ver que estábamos solos, les hice una seña a los otros para avisar de que se podía pasar.

Entramos todos con rapidez y Lukas cerró la puerta con llave, mientras Emil se desplomaba en una silla y soltaba un suspiro de agotamiento.

-¡Haaa! ¡Ya estamos a salvo! –gritó el danés ruidoso, eufórico, dando un puñetazo al aire.

-Shh… –intervino el otro rubio.- Si te escuchan gritar y vienen hacia aquí pueden llegar a tirar la puerta. Deja de ser tan ruidoso.

-¡Venga, Luke! ¡Sé positivo por una vez!

-Que te calles.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, me puse a buscar las llaves de los coches de los profesores. Tras una larga búsqueda, acabé descubriendo que estaban en un armarito de madera en la pared del fondo, cada llavero colgado en un gancho diferente. Aparté un poco la cortina y miré por la ventana, en dirección al aparcamiento, y pude fijarme en que aquella zona estaba llena de… esas cosas vivientes. Completamente plagada. Dudaba en que cuatro estudiantes pudieran con todo aquello. Pero…

Alguien empezó a hacer ruido en la puerta desde fuera. Emil (que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza hundida en ellos) se incorporó de un salto, y Mathias levantó su hacha. Se empezaron a escuchar algunas voces. Cosas como: "¿No abre, da?", "Tiraré la puerta si te casas conmigo", "¡Hermanito, tengo miedo! " ,"¡El genialísimo yo está cansado! ", aunque no se podía escuchar con nitidez por culpa del eco del pasillo.

-¡Oh, son supervivientes! –exclamó Mathias dirigiendo su mano a la llave, pero Lukas puso la suya encima de la del otro.- ¿Qué pasa, Luuuuuuke?

-¿Alguno de vosotros está mordido? –dijo en tono alto pero relajado para los extraños que estaban fuera.

-Si hubiera alguno mordido ya le hubiera matado, daaa~

Lukas pareció convencido y decidió abrir la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, al otro lado estaba nuestro director (ese marcado acento ruso se reconocería aunque estuviera medio sordo) y él era un… llamémosle "adulto responsable". Y parecía que traía alumnos sanos y salvos (o esa era la idea, no olvidemos con quién estaban esos alumnos).

Cuatro alumnos, lo que parecía la enfermera del instituto (lo digo más que nada por la bata, nunca la había visto) y el director entraron con rapidez, y el noruego volvió a cerrar la puerta una vez pasó el último. Algunos jadeaban de cansancio, lo cual me llevó a pensar que posiblemente hubieran estado corriendo mucho.

-M-muchas gracias po-por dejarnos e-entrar. –dijo un chico muy bajito, rubio, de ojos violetas y piel clara que no paraba de temblar. Tenía un acento raro, debía ser también del este de Europa. Lukas le miró y asintió, como diciendo "de nada".

-Bueeeeeeno, ¿por qué no nos presentamos~ ? –preguntó Mathias, seguido de silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Crees que es momento de presentaciones? –dije, levantando una ceja. Pareció pasar de mí y se volteó a los nuevos inquilinos.

-¡Yo soy Mathias Kohler! Éste –agarró a Lukas por la cadera y lo atrajo hacia sí- es Lukas~ -el aludido se alejó, le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo, y se fue a junto de Emil, rojo como un tomate. Mathias rió-. Ese chico de ahí es Emil, y el chino este es Li Xiao o algo así.

¿"El chino este"?

-Hongkonés. –le corregí. Vale, Hong Kong está en China pero… bah. Olvidadlo.

El director pasó de su propia presentación. A ver, era el director, Iván Braginski, ¿quién no lo conocía? Así que fue directamente a nombrar al resto.

-Estos son mi hermana Yekaterina Braginskaya –esta sonrió un poco, a pesar de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y susurró "Encantada…~ " -, mi prima Natasha Arlovskaya, ese es Eduard von Bock y el enano es Raivis Galante. Y por último, Gilbert Beilschmidt, y si alguno de vosotros se acerca a él, le mato, ufu~

Decidí ignorar ese extraño final y seguí buscando llaves. Pero todas parecían iguales.

-Señor director-

-Llámame Iván~ Se puede decir que el instituto se ha ido a la m-

-¿Sabes cuál es la llave del microbús escolar?

-Esa llave la guardé por aquí, da~ -entonces el director se fue hacia uno de los estantes y empezó a rebuscar en un cajón.- El microbús tiene apenas veintiún plazas, así que apenas lo utilizamos~

-¿Pero nos vamos a ir yaaa? –lloriqueó Yekaterina- ¡Yo estoy cansada!

-No, nos quedaremos media hora si vemos que no hay problemas –dijo Lukas firmemente-. Necesitamos reponer energías si luego queremos enfrentarnos a lo que nos espera fuera.

-¡Eh! ¿Y quién eres tú para decirnos qué hacer? ¿ ¡EH! ? –exclamó el albino llamado Gilbert.

-¿ ¡Acaso prefieres morir! ? ¡No le hables así a Luke!

-¡Y tú no le defiendas!

-¡Silencio! –dijo Emil en un tono elevado de voz. Todos le miraron-. A esos… monstruos raros los atrae los ruidos fuertes. Así que no gritéis –suspiró-. Y ademáis, Gilbert, nosotros teníamos ese plan desde un principio, los que no quieran no tienen por qué seguirnos, aparte del microbús hay otros vehículos.

Estuvimos cuarenta minutos (más o menos) descansando en silencio, con el horrible sonido de fondo de muertos gruñendo, caminando, chocándose.

Emil descansaba con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos, apoyado en el escritorio. Juraría que estaba dormido.

Mathias estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared. Lukas estaba a su lado, con la cabeza en sus piernas. Extraño, ¿no? Pero es que este se había quedado dormido también. No os penséis que estaba en un "momento mágico de amor y felicidad y unicornios". Esos momentos con el extraño hermano de Emil no existen.

Hey, hehe, el cansancio de correr afecta igual a los dos hermanos del norte. Se duermen y tal… bah, yo me entiendo. En fin, sigo.

El director estaba descansando también sentado, apoyado en otra pared, y había agarrado fuerte entre sus brazos a Gilbert, que se resistía al principio, pero luego desistió y se quedó con él.

Natasha los observaba furiosa desde una silla, junto a uno de los escritorios de los profesores. Yekaterina estaba sentada a su lado. Raivis estaba tumbado en un pequeño sofá, aunque no estaba dormido, y Eduard estaba sentado en un sillón a su lado leyendo un libro que había cogido de una estantería.

Yo simplemente estaba con la espalda contra la ventana y mirando a Emil. Se me pasó el tiempo volando, y estando de pie no había descansado para nada, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo. A ver, estábamos en un centro plagado de muertos vivientes. Ni siquiera sabíamos cuántos iba a haber cuando saliéramos por esa puerta, y la zona del parking estaba plagada.

-MÁS TARDE-

_Emil_

Salimos de la sala de profesores y despejamos el camino hasta la puerta de salida de atrás sin ningún problema. Li Xiao usaba el bate, Mathias, el hacha improvisada, el director Iván, su tubería de grifo y Natasha, dos cuchillos (esa mujer era increíblemente hábil).

Y allí estábamos, esperando a ver si nos armábamos de valor para salir. Queríamos pararnos un par de minutos para luego seguir, entrar rápido en el microbús y huir del recinto.

-A ver –empezó mi hermano-. Mathias al frente, Iván y Natasha por la derecha, hay más de ellos, y vuestras armas son mejores. Li Xiao por la izquierda. No la pifies, hay muy pocos. Y el resto corred lo más rápido que podáis, pero siempre detrás de alguien que tenga arma. DETRÁS, si no, podéis salir heridos. Y, si os alejáis, os morderán.

-Me parece bien –afirmó el director.

-Si te parece bien, a mí también. –dijo Natasha, juntando sus manos con admiración, usando un tono de voz muy dulce.

-¿Por qué siempre hay que hacer lo que diga el tío ese? –dijo Gilbert con fastidio, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una colleja por parte del danés, y éste, una mirada amenazadora de Iván.

Cada uno se colocó en su posición y Mathias (que estaba delante de todo) abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido.

Tragué saliva. En aquel momento yo estaba muy nervioso. Mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que temía que el sonido atrajera a los "zombies".

Aunque, por otra parte, nadie pareció notar una cosa; Iván seguía mirando a Mathias. Daba hasta miedo. Si las miradas matasen… ya sabéis.

Lukas se fijó cuando estábamos a punto de salir, y se volvió hacia el director.

-¿Algún problema?

-El norteño imbécil.

-¡EH! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –todos le miraron-. …¡mierda! ¡Yo no me estoy llamando imbécil, pero no creo que se refiriera ni a Lukas ni a Emil!

Mi hermano puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar hacia el ruso.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Le ha pegado a mi ptichka.

-Tío, solo fue una colleja. –se excusó el danés.

-¿¡A QUIÉN HAS LLAMADO TÚ "PTICHKA", VIEJO GORDO! ?

-¿Veeees?

-Pero nadie toca a mi ptichka.

-TENGO NOMBRE, NARIGÓN SOVIÉTICO.

-¡Norge, dile que me deje en paz!

CRÍOS. La única palabra que los podría describir es esa. Se estaban comportando como unos críos. Pero eso no fue lo malo. Sino que la discusión continuó y el alemán raro y Mathias estaban gritando cada vez más.

Ya habíamos recorrido unos metros del patio cuando pude ver cómo unas "personas infectadas" se acercaban a nosotros lentamente. Tragué saliva, y comencé a mirar a los lados. Aquellos gritos estaban atrayendo a muchísimos de ellos. Al darse cuenta, los dos imbéciles se callaron, y todos los que tenían arma comenzaron a atacar a los que más cerca estaban.

En pocos segundos, todo estaba cobrando más acción. Estábamos completamente rodeados. Además, la enfermera rara estaba llorando y aquello no favorecía la situación.

Yo estaba aterrado. Lo único que pude hacer fue empezar a correr cuando el grupo lo hizo, al ver que caminando no íbamos a llegar nunca. Corría todo lo que mis piernas podían, intentando no tropezar, y tratando de no llorar en ningún momento. No, llorar no iba a hacer otra cosa que dejarme en evidencia.

Casi sin darme cuenta, uno se me había acercado por un lado; me di cuenta cuando me había agarrado con fuerza de la muñeca. ¿De dónde sacaban esa fuerza? ¡Sólo eran cadáveres!

Del susto, pegué un chillido, tirando de mi muñeca para soltarme, pero era inútil.

Entonces, en cuestión de milésimas, pude ver un destello plateado, una gran salpicadura de sangre que manchó mi cara y después de eso, como resbalaba la mano terrorífica y caía el cuerpo sin vida.

Giré la cabeza y allí estaba, Li Xiao, blandiendo su bate. Me devolvió la mirada e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera corriendo.

-Ten más cuidado. Vamos.

Asentí ligeramente y con el ceño fruncido, ya que no me gustaba cuando me decía esas cosas. Me hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, indefenso e inútil. Inspiré profundamente y comencé a correr de nuevo, en medio del grupo, para no volver a cruzarme con otro muerto.

Tardamos cinco largos minutos en llegar al parking, y otros cinco en matar a todos los que nos esperaban allí.

Mi hermano se acercó al microbús y abrió rápidamente, poniéndose a un lado de la puerta. Dijo "Entrad todos." en un todo bastante más alto de lo que suele hablar para que le escucharan. Nos acercamos todos allí: primero entramos los que no llevábamos nada y luego los que llevaban armas.

En cuanto estaba dentro, me fui a la parte derecha del bus. Me senté en la segunda fila, justo en la ventana, esperando a que cerrasen la puerta, realmente agobiado. Pero Li Xiao, mientras la cerraba (fue el último en pasar), se paró y la abrió de nuevo.

-¿¡Qué coño haces!? –gritó Mathias.

-Mira. –dijo en hongkonés en un tono frío, como solía hablar.

Todos los que estábamos en el vehículo miramos por los grandes ventanales (yo desde el asiento, aunque tuviera una perspectiva peor), y se podía observar a una persona, que parecía sana, correr desesperadamente hacia el microbús.

Muertos caminantes comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente, y, de pronto, Li Xiao saltó del autobús, yendo hacia el que parecía un superviviente para prestarle ayuda.

Al verle, me levanté de un salto de mi asiento y corrí hacia la puerta, mirando cómo se alejaba, cargándose a unos cuantos por el camino.

-No… mierda… -murmuré, preocupado.

_Li Xiao_

Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, salté del bus. Cada superviviente era valioso en aquellos momentos. Corrí hacia él, al verle desarmado, y a cada zombie que me encontraba, le partía el cráneo.

Una vez estuve a un par de metros de él, lo reconocí. Era el señor Oxenstierna, el profesor sueco de tecnología.

-¡Vamos! –grité, y golpeé al último que teníamos cerca. Se estaban aproximando más, pero no era nada por lo que preocuparse. Ambos corrimos hacia el vehículo, entrando lo más rápido que pudimos, y por fin, cerré la puerta de un gran golpe, y la enfermera Braginskaya, que debió ponerse al volante en mi corta ausencia, puso el autobús en marcha, pisando el acelerador todo lo que se podía.

Atropelló sin piedad a muchos muertos caminantes, cosa que me sorprendió realmente porque ella… en fin, no tiene un carácter muy agresivo.

Emil, que estaba a mi lado (ya que por alguna razón estuvo esperando en la puerta antes), y yo, nos fuimos a sentar. Él se puso en la segunda fila de la derecha, en el sitio al lado de la ventana, y yo me senté a su lado. El profesor Oxenstierna se sentó en la fila de detrás, justo detrás de mí.

Desde que le vi, no pronunció ni una palabra. ¿Estaría shockeado por el Apocalipsis repentino? Ni idea. Pero supongo que es mejor que no hable. Da… miedo.

En fin, y en la fila de detrás del sueco, estaban Mathias y Lukas. A la izquierda del microbús estaba el "otro grupo" de gente rara.

Dejando a un lado el inútil tema de cómo nos sentáramos, el autobús estaba aumentando su velocidad de nuevo. Habíamos llegado la verja de la escuela, y, con fuerza, el bus impactó en ella, abriéndola, y así fue como salimos de aquella cárcel plagada de muertos para adentrarnos en una ciudad que ni siquiera sabíamos cómo estaba, para comenzar nuestra extraña aventura.

* * *

**Muy soso, nee? ._. Pero prometo de corazón que a partir del siguiente todo será chachi. Será como el comienzo de verdad de la historia, lo interesante y todo eso. Ahora responderé algunos reviews like a diva (?) y espero que enviéis más, necesito mejorar y necesito apoyo moral (?)**

**-Kurenai ritsuga: Un millón de gracias -achucha- Puedo intentar salvarte a Yao, aparecería en capítulos posteriores, pero sí, posiblemente le deje vivo. Y RoChu... agradezco tu idea, pero quería meter un poco de RuPru por ahí, lo siento si te decepciona _U Y espero que dejando esto de lado continúes leyendo mi fic. ¡Un besazo! **

**-Scintillans: PLS CONTINUARÉ ;u; Y YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, AGRADABLE DESCONOCIDA 3 -hughug-**

**-Cornelia Vargas Z.: ¿De verdad opinas eso? Rly, comentarios como esos explotan mi kokoro de feels. -achucha- Ya aviso que a partir de ahora todo será surprise nigga :B Y espero que guste, claro 3**

**-Sobreviviente: SÓLO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE LEÍ TU REVIEW HACE MIL, PERO TE JURO QUE LO DE "NO TE PREOCUPES SADIQ DEBÍA MORIR" ME HA CALADO HONDO X'D Siempre que recuerdo tu comentario, muero xDD Me encantó, en serio. -le otorga la medalla de "Mejor review de la historia".-**

**Ahora ya, hasta la próxima actualización. Que espero que sea pronto :_D Bye~**

**PD: si hay alguna falta de ortografía o frase incoherente es que son las tres de la mañana y quería terminar de escribir (?)**


End file.
